Martine et Gertrude au pays des chapeaux pointus!
by Crazy Neko-san
Summary: Ou pourquoi il ne faut pas acheter un truc bizarre, à type bizarre, sur un marché bizarre... surtout quand on est soit-même pas très nette! ( résumé rapide mais ceci est un gros délire alors c'est sans prise de tête, ne vous attendez pas à du sérieux!)


**Bonjouuuuuuur à tous!**

**Cette fanfic' est extraite de mon cerveau dérangé suite à un gros délire avec une amie alors soyez préparés à du grand n'importe quoi!**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Ceci est une œuvre de fiction, l'univers d'harry potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages sauf Martine et Gertrude, toute ressemblance avec des situations réelles et des personnages existant ou ayant existés ne saurait, ou pas, être que fortuite.

Avertissement : certains propos, menaces, actions etc, pourraient choquer la sensibilité des plus sensibles.

Enfin. Les enfants, ne faites pas la même chose à la maison.

Que se passe-t-il lorsque deux amies, respectivement étudiante de LEA et étudiante de Droit décident de partir en week-end balnéo pour se détendre avant les partiels et que par un incroyable concours de circonstance se retrouvent dans une forêt étrange de l'écosse profonde, entourées de de créatures tout aussi étrange.

Pour commencer, les présentations,

Nous avons donc la Pilote, Marie, 155 centimètres et 4 millimètres (ce sont les 4 millimètres qui font toute la différence), les cheveux longs châtain clairs avec quelques mèches blondes, des yeux à la couleur indéfinissable, un savant (N/A : …ou pas.) Mélange de gris, de vert et de bleu. Un humour catastrophique des plus douteux, avec parfois une certaine tendance à être plus ou moins à moitié sourde, astigmate et hypermétrope, un karma pourrie et un fort potentiel à provoquer des catastrophe. Précisions que heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas étant donné qu'elle a la capacité à se « taper l'affiche », ce qui lui fait au final ni chaud ni froid. Surnom : Marinouchette, Calamity Mary, Mary Christmas mais plus couramment Martine

La copilote, Marêva, 168 centimètres, cheveux mi long violets (N/A : non non c'est pas un personnage de manga, juste une coloration). Yeux chocolat, peau très blanche et sensible, lunettes de vue ronde, en métal doré. Myope comme une taupe. Le mauvais karma de Marie l'éclabousse régulièrement. Une forte tendance à envoyer chier. D'où l'adorable surnom de Marêvat'fairevoir. Mais aussi « la licorne » suite à une nouvelle coloration des plus originale. Néanmoins régulièrement appelée Gertrude.

Enfin, la dernière et non moins importante, Rockette. Peugeot 206 verte de 20 ans, à trois portes. Le latéral arrière droit enfoncé (N/A : précisons que ce n'est pas la faute de Marie mais que c'était sa mère qui avait la voiture cette semaine-là. Voilà.) une éraflure sur chaque coin arrière, dû à du crépit extérieur (N/A : pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est que du crépit, internet est votre ami), quelques rayures par-ci, par là et autres poc. C'est malgré tout une brave petite voiture qui passe presque partout.

* * *

\- J'ai faim.

Marie fit la moue en tapotant sur le volant avec ses ongles rouges. Le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit.

\- Hein ? t'as dis quoi ? je mets ma valise dans ton coffre, enfin ce qui te sert de coffre

Marêva passa rapidement la tête au-dessus des sièges arrière, jeta un regard moqueur à la conductrice puis la ressortit et se pencha derrière la voiture.

\- Ouais ouais. Je dis : j'ai faim.

Sa voix fut noyée par un brouhaha sans nom.

\- Quoi ? Mais bordel, j'entends rien de ce que tu dis. Et sérieusement c'est quoi tout ces trucs dans ton coffre… non mais…est-ce que c'est un dictionnaire d'allemand ? Beurk.

\- Je dis que j'ai faim.

La porte du coffre claqua au même moment. Marêva fit le tour de la voiture au pas de course, ouvrit la porte côté passager, balança son sac à dos en cuir et un livre sur la banquette arrière puis s'avachi sur le siège en soupirant.

\- Putain j'ai faim. Tu disais quoi ?

\- Je disais… t'as pensé à prendre ton maillot de bain ?

\- Ouaip ! Y avait pas trop de bouchon sur la route ?

\- Le périphérique lyonnais à 17 heure30, un vendredi ? Tu me pose vraiment cette question ?

\- Tu sais quoi, oublie-la.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben ma question.

\- Ah Ok. DoMac ?

\- Allez !

\- Il y a des nouvelles musiques sur ma clef USB.

\- Super !

Marie mit en route le moteur et avança doucement dans l'allée. Elle fit une courte pause et s'engagea sans hésiter sur la route.

\- Au fait …Bonjour Martine !

Marêva se tourna vers la conductrice avec un léger sourire. Marie lui jeta un rapide regard.

\- Bonjour Gertrude !

\- Et bonjour Rockette !

Marêva caressait affectueusement le tableau de bord de la voiture. Puis les deux jeunes femmes ricanèrent doucement avant d'entonner le générique de Pokémon à tu tête, accompagnant la musique émise par les enceintes.

* * *

\- J'ai mal au cul.

Marie se tortillait sur son siège

\- T'es encore tombée ? Ton poney, c'est le Diable.

\- Non, j'ai les fesses talées. Et laisse mon adorable petit Babylone tranquille.

\- Ah. Sérieusement ? Adorable ? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment l'adjectif approprié. Diabolique et Vicieux, oui. Le Diable je te dis.

\- Roh là là… tout ça parce qu'il t'a pris ton sac et c'est amusé à le secouer en galopant dans son pré. Tu devrais passer à autre chose. Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu joueur. Bon certes, il a essayé de te faire tomber. Mais il n'est pas foncièrement méchant. Et pourquoi ils n'avancent pas eux ! Sérieusement, ça va faire trois heures qu'on est coincées à ce feu.

\- Je dirais plutôt 5 minutes, tout au plus… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

\- Je cherche mon coussin. Je t'ai dit que j'ai mal aux fesses.

\- Oui mais… Hey mais tu vas où ? Marie ! remonte dans cette voiture !

Marêva observa, légèrement angoissée, sa comparse faire le tour du véhicule, fouiller dans le coffre, le refermer et se précipiter vers la place du conducteur, y plaçant un coussin dit « doudou » vert. Elle eut juste le temps de s'installer et de boucler sa ceinture de sécurité avant que la voiture de devant n'avance. Elle poussa un soupire de bien être en se laissant aller dans le siège, un sourire un peu niais sur le visage. Marêva fini par se reconcentrer sur la route après l'avoir jugée du regard. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée mais, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Marie recommença rapidement à pester contre les autres usagers de la voie publique.

\- Non mais je rêve ?

\- Priorité à droite, Bonjour !

\- Révise ton code de la route, Grognasse !

\- Vieille Pute !

\- Hey trou du'c, le clignotant c'est en option ? Et oui ! Pendant que tu y es, frôle moi le capo je te dirais rien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends espèce d'abruti ? Passe ! Mais passe ! Tu vois pas que je te laisse passer là ? Et Merci c'est pour les lampadaires ? Pour les remercier de nous éclairer dans ce monde de sombres idiots ? Eh ouais ils le méritent, tout comme moi pour t'avoir laissé passer alors qu'y a un glandu qui me colle au cul et que je crève la dalle.

-…

\- D'ailleurs il fou quoi à me coller comme ça ? Il a cru que sa voiture était le prolongement de son pénis c'est ça ? Il veut que je le lui enfonce dans le cul pour calmer ses ardeurs ? Non mais ho là, c'est le congrès des permis en pochettes surprises ou bien ?

-…

\- Non mais. Pincez moi je rêve ! Ce. Cette tête de cul. Il m'a doublé. Et maintenant il n'avance plus. Eh ho ! Mec ! ça bouchonne pas assez, il faut que tu attende que le feux ai fini de passer au vert pour avancer ? Putain ! Je te le dis : on n'est pas près d'arriver. Mais avance ducon ! Tu veux que je te casse le rétro ? C'est ça ce que tu veux ? J'te jure je vais me le faire. Mais Bouge merde !

-…

\- Putain. Tous des connards

* * *

\- Deux menus maxi best of avec wrap au chèvre, Ice Tea et frite. Et du ketchup. Et puis on va vous prendre une boîte de 9 chicken nuggets avec deux sauces chinoises et… non on va prendre deux boites de nuggets… avec sauce chinoise. Trois Croc Macdo. Et puis un Mc muffin avec du bacon. Et puis un donut au sucre et un muffin à la myrtille. Un very parfait au chocolat. C'est bon, on a tout ? on a besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Ah non non. On n'a pas assez là je crois.

\- Ah bon ? Sérieux ?

\- Non.

\- Bon ben c'est tout alors. Ah non ! non non non ! On va prendre aussi un cappuccino grand format. Et un chocolat chaud. Grand format. Voilà. Cette fois c'est bon.

\- Très bien, cela vous fera un total de 41€ et 75 centimes. Je vous laisse avancer jusqu'au point de paiement. Bonne soirée.

\- Merci, bonne soirée.

Marie fit avancer sa voiture jusqu'à se retrouver coller à celle de devant.

\- Meuf.

Marêva fixait la ci-nommée avec un regard insistant alors que celle-ci se tournait dans sa direction.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on en a pour quarante boules de macdo ?

\- Et ça t'étonne ?

\- Mais. Pas plus que ça en fait.

\- Je me disais aussi.

\- Au fait c'est quoi ce truc qui pendouille à ton rétro ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent vers la bricole en question. Une sorte de grigri avec un triangle contenant un cercle à l'intérieur et un trait verticale. Pendant au triangle, une petite chouette déployait ces ailes en tenant un balai dans ses serres. Quelques lanières en cuirs et plumes typiquement hippie pendouillaient un petit peu partout. Plutôt originale.

\- Oh ça… une bricole que j'ai trouvé sur le marché. Le vieux qui la vendait a dit que c'est un porte-bonheur ou une connerie dans le genre.

\- Non tu plaisantes ?

\- Non non je t'assure, il a dit que cela m'aiderais à commencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Et tu l'as crue ?

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

\- Marie… toujours cette envie d'aller élever des Lamas au Pérou ?

\- Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas.

Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle seulement parfois brisé par un fredonnement de ses deux occupantes qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment l'arrivée du ravitaillement. Marêva poussa un soupir puis fixa la pilote avec insistance.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment.

\- Hmm ?

\- C'est quoi le principe de week-end détente entre copines ?

\- Ben on oublie la fac, les partiels, ces connards de profs, ces connards de mec dont le cerveau se trouve bien trop au Sud, le contrôle technique de la voiture, la facture d'électricité et on profite des massages et des bains à bulles. C'est un moment où notre cerveau peut se relâcher, tout comme nos muscles. C'est l'occasion de se débarrasser de ces affreux nouds logés dans le dos de bon nombre d'étudiants. Merci aux chaises et tables fixes dans les amphis de la fac. C'est aussi l'occasion de se mettre au vert, couper le téléphone et s'isoler du reste du monde. On peut aussi faire des manucures, des pédicures et tout un tas de choses sympas. Voilà. C'est à peu près ça, un Week-end détente entre amie.

\- Je me disais aussi. Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir emmené tes dictionnaires de langues. J'espère que je ne vais pas te voir traduire le moindre texte pendant ce week-end.

\- C'est assez ironique ce que tu dis là. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as jeté sur la banquette arrière ?

\- Ah. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Marie arrêta la voiture à un stop, devant un carrefour. Puis, après avoir rapidement vérifié son rétroviseur arrière, elle se retourna et tendis son bras pour attraper un objet sur les sièges arrières. Elle se rassit correctement et brandit une magnifique édition du code civil sous le nez de son amie.

\- Et ça c'est quoi, le guide du parfait petit branleur peut-être ? Tu peux me le dire ? Eh bien moi je peux te le dire ce que c'est. C'est la preuve irréfutable qu'à un moment donné, il t'a semblé utile de le prendre. Ce qui prouve que tu as émis la possibilité de travailler. Alors ?

\- Je plaide coupable.

\- Bien.

* * *

\- Putain, j'y crois pas on est perdu !

\- Mais non. Aller arrête de râler et file moi une nuggets.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ces putains de nuggets ? Je te dis qu'on est perdu ! au milieu de nulle part et sans réseaux ! et t'as vu ce brouillard ? on se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur… je crois que j'ai quelques raisons de râler.

\- Oh regarde ! Une ferme abandonnée. Tu veux aller la visiter ?

\- Mais ta gueule avec ta ferme et tes plans foireux ! Oh merde, je crois que je panique…j'aurais jamais dû t'écouter.

\- Tu devrais essayer de te relaxer.

\- Et toi de te la fermer.

\- …

\- …

\- Tom est dans la boîte à gants.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis…

Marêva ouvrit la boîte à gant et entama une petite activité de spéléologie au milieu de tous les objets hétéroclites. Elle fit tomber un paquet de protections hygiéniques, un opinel, un stickers chat, deux grelots, une barre de céréale, une autre barre de céréale, lança un rouleau de papier toilette et une boîte de tampax sur la banquette arrière parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place à ses pieds, posa avec délicatesse une boîte à ampoules sur ses genoux (N/A : que celui où celle qui qui n'a jamais retrouvé de choses étranges dans sa boîte à gant me jette la première fraise tagada !) et poussa un petit cri de joie quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'écran du GPS. Elle tira sur le câble pour atteindre l'adaptateur de l'allume-cigare. Après s'être énervée sur l'enchevêtrement de nœuds et pesté contre les gens qui ne prenaient pas la peine de ranger correctement les câbles, elle tenta de brancher ce cher Tom. Son sourire se fana lorsque l'adaptateur à double prise USB resta désespérément éteint. Bon. Il faut savoir que. Lorsque l'adaptateur et connecté, il émet une jolie lumière bleue. Et Là. Pas la moindre petite lueur de bleu. Elle commença sérieusement à s'énerver après avoir tourné dans tous les sens l'adaptateur, sans grand résultat. Un puissant désir de balancer Tom par la fenêtre prit possession d'elle alors que sa compagne lui jetait des regards scrutateurs.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique exactement ?

\- Ton truc merdique ne fonctionne pas.

\- Bien sûr que si il fonctionne.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Je te dis que non.

\- Je maintiens que si ! C'est toi qui n'es pas foutu de le mettre correctement !

\- A parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être si t'es jamais capable d'être un minimum organisée ! Déjà la dernière fois tu m'as faits de la merde. Tu fais tout le temps de la merde. Tes plans sont systématiquement foireux. Et pourtant, je continue à te suivre !

\- Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure ! C'est moi qui ai organisé le week-end, c'est moi qui gère le transport et je m'en prends plein la gueule ?

Marêva lui rappela « gentiment »qu'elle lui avait proposé de prendre sa voiture, rappelle auquel Marie lui expliqua « poliment » par A plus B pourquoi elle n'avait pas confiance en sa voiture qui perdait son liquide de refroidissement à la manière d'une éjaculation précoce et dont le pot d'échappement laissait échapper une fumée à l'apparence et à l'odeur fortement suspecte. A partir de cet instant, les choses dérapèrent et des paroles fort peu aimables furent violemment échangées. Et c'est ainsi que entre une pique bien placée et une menace de tabassage imminent, Martine se tourna vers sa copilote en agitant les bras et quittant la route des yeux. Mauvaise idée en somme. Après un moment à se prendre le bec, ce fut Gertrude qui réalisa que plus personne ne se préoccupait de la route et que Marie, dans son élan pour se retourner, avait écrasé la pédale d'accélérateur. Amenant ainsi à augmenter la vitesse de la voiture. Les deux jeunes femmes ressentirent alors un léger vertige et eurent le sentiment d'être prises dans un tourbillon, que leur nombril étaient tiré par un crochet. Lorsque Marêva sentit sa cervelle se stabiliser, elle cligna des yeux et tapa avec force sur le tableau de bord, permettant à Marie de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Regarde la route !

Après un moment de flottement, Marie repositionna ses mains sur le volant, reconcentra son attention sur la route et écarquilla les yeux alors que Marêva se retrouvait bouche bée. La pilote écrasa la pédale de frein sans rétrograder, la pauvre Rockette piqua du nez, l'embrayage brouta et la petite voiture calla avant d'enfin s'arrêter. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'habitacle, seulement perturbé par le bruit du moteur refroidissant. Marie déglutit péniblement et Marêva se racla la gorge.

\- Marie ?

\- …

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un arbre au milieu de la route ?

\- …

Les filles sortirent de la voiture après avoir tiré le frein à main. A quelques centimètres du nez de la voiture, se dressai un immense chêne dont les racines, plus épaisses que les pneus de la voiture, sortaient de la terre tel les tentacules d'une pieuvre. Marie passa une main dans ses cheveux attachés en demi-queue en soupirant. Elle saisit ensuite son blazer rouge sur le dossier et l'enfila rapidement, couvrant ses bras laissés nus par la robe princesse blanche aux imprimées noirs en forme de lys. Marêva, quant à, elle avait déjà fermé sa veste en cuir noir sur son chemisier rose poudré. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir mis son jean noir déchiré. Juste un instant. C'était son jean fétiche. Elle lorgna néanmoins sur les bas noirs transparents de Marie, à la couture noire longeant l'arrière de sa jambe. Elle ne devait pas avoir de courant d'air. A cet endroit du moins. La surnommée Gertrude tourna sur elle-même, ses creepers faisant craquer des petites branches sèches. Des arbres. De partout. Bon, et bien elle ne savait pas précisément, dans quel trou paumé Marie avait bien pu les envoyer, mais elle savait qu'elles se trouvaient dans une forêt. Au beau milieu d'une forêt. Par quel miracle avaient-elles atterrit ici, alors qu'elles étaient sur une route départementale, c'était une très bonne question.

\- Non mais matte un peu la taille de ce chêne !

Eh bien au moins il y en avait une de ravie.

\- Attend il doit faire au moins 5m de circonférence…ça fait quoi, au moins plus de 200 ans ?

\- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas vraiment de connaissance en arboricultures.

\- Et t'as vus ces racines ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée de jouer au bouquetin sur ces racines avec des talons de 8 cm de haut.

\- Sérieusement… tu n'as pas envie de lui faire un câlin ?

\- Pas trop, non. Mai vraiment, si tu ressens le besoin de lui faire un câlin, ne te gêne pas.

\- Chouette !

\- Mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher, je ne le sens pas trop cet endroit.

\- Rabat- joie.

* * *

**Et voilà! une petite fic sans prétention et prise de tête, j'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

**Moi je l'aime bien, je ricanais toute seule comme une hyène en l'écrivant**

**Peut-être qu'il y aura une suite, peut être pas! A vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite des aventures de Martine et Gertrude !**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, à la revoyure!**

**Et Groooos Bisous**

**XOXO- Un Chat Fou!**


End file.
